


Lie of Ommission

by MichelleKI



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, Crying, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleKI/pseuds/MichelleKI
Summary: Logan has kept a secret for a long time, worried how the others and Thomas might react. Until a situation is brought up, Deceit comes up to torment him by his secret.





	Lie of Ommission

Logan was sitting on his chair, reading one of his many books as usual; astronomy. One of his favourite subjects, one which kept him distracted and away from feeling those icky, complicated human emotions. Logan knew by then that pushing his emotions back, wasn´t healthy or good for himself, but that was much easier that confronting them.  
He was 27 pages ahead from finishing Astrology for the Soul by Jan Spiller. So caught up on his book, he didn´t notice how a rampage was beggining in Thomas´ living room. Not until he saw his light started to flicker, he heard the turmoil happening outside the Mind Palace, the voices raising in despair, and Thomas´ heart beating faster than usual.  
Then, he heard his name being called, felt the familiar tug on his stomach, and then he was summoned to appear in the living room, by his too familiar spot, left to the stairs. The book still in his hands.

“LOGAN!”

“May help with….with the situation you´re handling?” Logan stuttered a little, after seeing his fellow sides appeareances. Roman looked like he saw the most terrifying ghost in the world, Virgil was full on alert mode, and Patton was as red as Roman´s sash.

“May I know what the matter is?” Logan asked unsure if the answer was going to be as bad as their faces.

“Well, uh I… I just…” Thomas stuttered, his eyes wide, trying to put his words in a way it made sense.

“Thomas, focus” He said snapping his fingers twice so Thomas would stop stuttering.

“I…” he sighed defeated, “I was hanging out with this girl I knew from theatre, and …well.. we were walking down the street, and she just, um… she confessed to me that… she liked me”.

“So?” Logan said not understanding what was happening, or the problem of the situation, “Humans seem to hang out with other humans they like, in this case, she likes you, so she continued to hang out with you. I don´t see the prob…”

“More than a friend, Internet Explorer!” Roman shouted showing desperation on his face.

“Oh, OH!” 

“Yes, I know!” Thomas shouted on embarrassment. Face cringing.

“Well, what was your response? I´m sure you explained your situation with… girls”, words on his mouth felt like hot rocks on his hands.

“That´s the worst part! I said… oh my god… I said I did too”

Logan sighed, hand positioning on his forehead to relay on. “Well… now my understanding in human reaction seems to be as accurate as Roman´s knowledge about reality”, he said too done with the situation. 

Roman´s gasped by the offense, hand on his chest, putting a little drama to the situation. “X-CUSE ME? I know reality very well! I know it´s as boring as you!”

“OK, guys, calm down. No need to adress this situation with disrespect” Patton interfered, tone sounding relaxing, “Now, Thomas, you very well know that lying is wrong, remember what happened with the whole Joan situation?”

Thomas´spine shivered with the memory, rembering the snake persona, and his terrifying half scaled face. Last time he lied, he had appeared disguised as Patton, and thankfully, his sides were there to calm his panic. Since then, he tried avoiding lies as much as he could, being upfront honest all he could. But obviosly, he failed this time.

“You called?” Deceit appeared left to Patton, using his deep voice, and creepy smile. Hands clasped together, and a grin on his face that seemed threatening for Thomas. Too fake and old for the sides.

“We did not” Virgil replied annoyed.

“AH! DECEIT!”

“Yes, we know by now how welcomed I´m here, let´s not skip that part” said seeing too bored by the moment, “On the other hand, you seem to not ask for my help less often or whenever you´re on an ackward situation”

“He doesn´t need your help, dishwasher” Virgil whispered with a killing gaze.

“Ok kiddos, there´s a clear solution for this” Patton explained, then he turned to Thomas, “Thomas,” He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms before adressing the boy, “you know, there´s no need to lie about something like your sexuality, there´s nothing wrong with it, or is it?”

“No,” Thomas responded, clearly taking Patton´s advice, “ I just… I don´t know. It´s clear, that I´m still afraid of how others will react”.

“It could go wrong” Virgil and Deceit muttered in unison. 

“Well,” Logan interrupted the ackward silence, “Why don´t you just call your friend back and explain the situation? If her reaction is unpleasant then you should continue to end that friendship, since that will not benefit you emotionally”. 

Logan gave the answer which sounded the most rational. That was his job, to remember Thomas to not do things for a biased idea, or act silly because of his emotions. He brought up the logical thinking, and avoided the emotionally charged thoughts.

“Oh my god, that´ll be so embarrassing. “ Thomas lament himself, clearly regretting his previos actions. “I can´t believe I actually thought that her rejection would be so bad. I mean! She´s really sweet and loving, I don´t think she would be capable of rejecting someone by their sexuality.” Thomas was fully blushed and ashamed by admitting that out loud, then he giggled. “Guess I´ll have to tell Gabi about my love for dicks.”

“And that´s a lot to digest” Roman added, “Or should I say… a lot to take in.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shhh” Virgil shushed exasperated moving his hands around, “If you ruin Patton´s innocence..”

“He did” Deceit announced, pointing at the headphones Patton was wearing, “Ignorance can be good, can´t it?”

Patton gigled, “That´s a really good song kiddo!” He took the headphones off and handed it to Deceit, “What were you talking about?”

“Di…” Roman started but was silenced by his own hand flying over his mouth.

“The Bible.” Deceit said, he then pursue, arrowing his eyes to his human, “Well, Thomas, why don´t instead of telling your friend the truth, you tell her you already are in a relationship,” that smirk adorning his face again, “you know, with another girl. Who knows if she might react bad? Calling those names you´ve already heard thousands of times,” his words rumbling in the room. It was clear how they were affecting Thomas´ heart, ego, and anxiety, “mounstrosity, mistake, fag.”

“Ok, that´s enough,” Logan cut off, “ you are clearly, jumping to conclusions,” he stated to Deceit, “Thomas, we´ve talk about this. We don´t have full information of how your friend might react, or their opinon about others sexualities and gender spectrums. He´s making you focus only on the negative outcomes there might be, and magnifying those posible negative results.”

He seemed desperate by the moment, Thomas was on the border of an anxiety attack, and Virgil… well he was completely white, the horror showing on his face because of the thought of reliving those awful times in Thomas´ life.

“I might be magnifying, but that doesn´t mean, it isn´t a possibility.” The smile on his face showed a sense of confidence on his words, one that made Logan feel exasperated about.

“Maybe, but with a really small porcentage of becoming a reality, just be logical! That´s a unmitigated falsehood!” Logan was already starting to lose patience.

Deceit let a chuckle leave his mouth, “Careful there, Logic, we both know logical is not the opposite of a lie.” His eyes told Logan what he feared the most. The secret he thought was safe with him, was now shared with the embodiment of lies.

He knew he was telling a lie of ommision, one that was never asked to him, but everyone assume was the full truth, which made it unnecessary to worry about. How did Deceit knew? Maybe he was just trying to make Logan feel uncomfortable and maybe spill something he didn´t knew about. He breathed to calm down, he was starting to think like Virgil, which wasn´t his job to do.

“It is not,” Logan said, eyeing Deceit thoughfully, like he might do something against him, “but that´s not what we are talking about.” he pursue to talk directly to Thomas, “Thomas, you know that lying is neither logical or moral, besides, lying about your feelings for another person will harm you and Patton. If you´re not willing to tell the truth because of the fear to be rejected, then do it for Patton.”

He looked over to Patton, who was blushing harshly.  
“Thanks kiddo.” He said shyly.

Thomas seemed to calm down by his words.  
“Wow, Logic,” Deciet clapped slowly, not moving his gaze form Logan,” you seem to know alot about feelings for someone who doesn´t have them.”

“Well, it looks like I have more experience with them than you.” His eyes looking at Deceit angrily.

“Certainly.”

A silence invaded the room, tension dispensing on the air. There was clearly an unspoken war happening between Logan and Deceit. One that had the sides confused. Was there something Logan wasn´t sharing with them? A secret he was keeping? Or past he was escaping from? One that included Deceit in?

“Ok I don´t know what is happening between you two, but I think is clear how we already declined your awful contribution, Deceit.” Virgil barked.

“Yeah, besides Snake Cipher, why would we tell someone we have a girlfriend, when none of us like girls? I mean Thomas is gay as hell.”

“Indeed.” Thomas giggled.

There was a silence in which everyone was looking at Deceit. He had a poker face that made everyone doubt what he was thinking. He then smiled a little and a chuckle escaped his lips, which caused everyone to back up a little.

“Don´t you feel the deception filling the air?” His eyes showed he was planning something.

“What do you mean?” Thomas spoke.

“Lies of ommission are the best,” he laughed, “you know, eyes that don´t see, heart that doesn´t feel.” He then moved his gaze to Logan, “Or does it, Logic?” Eyes narrowing dangerously at Logan.

Logan was sweating like crazy, nervousness filling his body. How could he know? It wasn´t posible, he never told anyone. Hell, he didn´t even wrote it! Didn´t left a trace of it!

“Oh Logan,” his name felt threatening on his lips, “You can´t hide a secret from the embodiment on deception.” His laughed invaded the air, and all Logan could do was shiver on anticipation, on fear of what was about to come.

“Logan? What is he talking about?” Thomas asked curiosly. Logan couldn´t even look at his human in the eyes, shame keeping his from doing so.

“I´ll show you” Deceit said snapping his fingers.

Everyone expected for Deceit to reveal a secret thing, a forbidden object Logan shouldn´t have, but all that happened was that Deceit was transformed into a ravishing, good-looking girl. Yellow eyes, long wavy hair and a worked body which he dressed with tight clothing.  
He continued to approach Logan, who nobody noticed was blushing harshly, trying to back up from Deceit. Deceit laughed, it sounded higher, since he was on a girl´s body, his voice distorted.

“Aw, c´mon Logan, I won´t bite,” Logan was fully red and seemed uncomfortable, “unless you want me to.” He then winked an eye to Logan, who turned around and hid his face in his hands.

“Ok, this is already so weird, could you explain to us?” Roman was the first to talk, and to save Logan from the uncomfortable situation.

“Why don´t you tell them, pretty boy?” Deceit continued to flirt with Logan, who was trying to keep distance from the girl´s body. 

The sides and Thomas glanced between them confused.  
“Are you gynophobic, Logan?” Patton asked doubtfully.

Then Deceit reached to touch Logan´s chest. Logan shivered to the touch.

Deceit laughed again, “Aw, you can do better than that. Isn´t it obvious?” His hand travelled from Logan´s chest to his nape.

“Stay away” Logan mouthed, he was nervous, and his voice shaking, “I said move!”

Deceit loosen his grip from Logan´s neck, but didn´t backed away “Aw, you really want me to?”

Thomas looked at the scene, like he deciphered a puzzle, “ Logan, you like girls? Are you bisexual?”

Deceit smiled and continued to touch Logan, “You know I´ll continue until you tell the truth, don´t you?” Deceit´s hand lowering through his chest to his belly. Logan pushed Deceit away from him, clearly loosing his composure.

“OK! OK! I´m heterosexual! I´m sorry! I´m sorry!” Logan had his face buried on his hands. 

He waited for rejection to hit him, for the others to tell him how much of a weirdo he was for not being ike them, to not have the same likes as his human. He waited that for years, the fear of being discovered was finally becoming a reality. He knew that would happen, but he thought it might be under his consent, not under pressure. Not being obligated to do so, not being humiliated like this. He felt the weight pushing down his shoulders. Guilt wasn´t enough to express what he was feeling. Shame was a little closer. And he waited for their hate to hit him like a train, he did for a long time.  
But it never came.

“Logan, you don´t have to be sorry, we don´t hate you.” Virgil talked after a while.

“Yeah, you don´t have anything to be sorry for.” It was Thomas this time.

Patton followed, “We love you kiddo, and you better know that we would never stop loving you for something like that.”

“I mean, we had the same fear for 23 years, why would we do that to you?” Roman expressed.

Logan was thunderstruck, he really waited for them to look down at him, to cross him as a mistake, as a unwanted side.

“Are you serious?” Logan asked carefully, in case it was a joke.

“Of course!” Thomas said, “I´m just curious, If you like girls, why doesn´t it affects me? I mean, I don´t feel any attraction towards women.”

Logan was still astonished, “I.. I” he cleared his throat, “I do not represent a feeling, just your logical thinking, which means I do not reflect your sexuality, contrary to Patton and Roman, who determine what you look for in a relationship.”

“Wait,” Thomas clarified, “They both determine who I like? And if they have different sexualities?”

“Well, I represent your romantic spectrum kiddo” Patton anounced.

“Yeah, and I´m your sexual spectrum,” Roman was blushing a llittle. “I don´t know why that was quite embarrassing.”

“And what does Virgil represent? Or Deceit?”

“We´re just contributing to your gayness” Virgil remarked.

Deceit was already on his normal form, his yellow eye and snake face again on it´s place. The smirk he had a moment before vanished, and a cold gaze was left. “My job here is done, have a marvelous night.” He sank down with the unpleased looks of Thomas and the sides.

“Well, Logan,” Thomas added, “I think you should know by now, that you are part of this family, and you´re not getting rid of us easily,” He smiled at him.

“Undoubtfully, I have it clear. Thanks, to everyone. I guess I jumped to conclusions thinking you´d not accept me.” Logan rubbed nis neck a little shameful.

“We´ll always accept who you are, Logy.” Patton said lovingly.

Logan glanced at his family and sank down with a smile on his face. No more hiding who he was.

\-----------------------------

Back at his room, he grabbed his book and continued to read where he had left his lecture, his last 27 pages finishing a little too early than he expected. He put he book in its place on the shelf and placed his laptop on the desk. He started working on Thomas´planning next day, video, and editing, when he heard a side rising up in his room. His attention was fully on his work, so he just asked without glancing at the side.

“You need something?”

“Well, I just thought we could do a little experiment, you know?”

Logan stopped his work and turned his chair around. Roman was there, face showing shyness from his part, but his body showing anticipation.  
“What do you mean exactly?” Logan was curious to where Roman was trying to get. He then saw the side, put a flirty smile on his face, he then snapped his fingers, and did the same trick Deceit did earlier at Thomas´ living room.

Roman´s body changed to a girl´s body with provocative clothing, red lips, and heels.  
“I saw, what Deceit´s trick did to you earlier, so, why not finishing it?” He addressed Logan to his chair, leaning in to him when he was closer enough, hands on the chair armrests.  
Logan kept on looking at the girl´s body, then moved his eyes to Roman´s.

“You do know I´m aromantic right?”

“Yeah, and I might be the romantic one, but I represent th sexual spectrum.” He smiled down at Logan, “Should I stop? Or can I finished what Deceit didn´t?”

Logan just smirked. Yeah, his secret was better out.

**Author's Note:**

> It´s my first lil fic, and, I´m actually a Little bit proud of it. This is just a little hc I had after the last Sanders sides episode, when Logan kept talking of the “girl phase”. Not saying it might me canon, but a fun idea i had. If you find anything offenssive tell me <3.


End file.
